Young Justice: Underground
by KeeganGentle
Summary: After being betrayed from within leaving one of their own dead, and being framed for murder, The Team are forced to go underground to combat a new form of villains who have turned the world against them. Taking new names and learning to fight from the shadows this new incarnation will be forced to come to grips that the world as they know it no longer exists.


_A republish of one of my older stories. Set in an AU universe before season 2, mainly because I have never seen it.  
_

Episode One: Traitor Among Us

Meghan rushed about the kitchen, trying to save as much of the meal as she could, everything that could possibly go wrong had, her stew was burnt, her cake crumbling, and turkey raw. Her cooking had immensely improved over the year she had been with the team, but she was so excited about the entire team being in one place, it had been so long since they had been together as a group that she couldn't avoid feeling so excited. She just hoped that the she could still save the anniversary dinner before everyone was here.

Connor was soaked and covered in bubbles, his attempt at giving Wolf a bath had been an epic waste of time. He looked as if he had almost drowned and Wolf had miraculously remained perfectly dry. It wasn't his idea of course, he could almost feel Wolf's pain. Meghan had complained about the smell, and said that if he didn't give Wolf a bath, both Wolf and Connor would be sleeping on the couch. Conner and Meghan had been sharing a room for almost a year now though they still slept in separate beds, kicking him out was a threat Meghan would be perfectly willing to enforce as Conner had discovered on numerous occasions, Connor laughed at the thought.

Wally stood facing his enormous opponent. Eyeing it up and down carefully. Wary not to make any sudden moves. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. His target, a giant sub sandwich he had put together earlier. He wasn't exactly sure what was on it, he had been moving at super speed when he made it and had thrown every edible thing in the kitchen, as well as some things that might not be fit for human consumption. The sandwich was a foot high and three feet long, and to Wally it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but he had promised himself he wouldn't cry he thought while wiping away an imaginary tear. He picked up his fork and prepared to dig in.

Zatanna sat cross legged on the library floor a beautifully adorned book floated in front of her, her eyes moved back and forth across the page careful not to skip any words, every time she reached the end of the page she would say 'nrut egap' and the page would magically turn. The book had been a gift from her father, and she had read through it multiple times, she quickly wiped away the tears that had formed when she thought about him. She did not want the team to think of her as weak, not after everything it had cost her to join them.

Artemis fired volley after volley of arrows at the dummies as they moved across the ranged training course, each arrow finding its mark in a dummies head. She had been training without pause for the last three days determined not to be a hindrance to her super powered partners. Her defeat during their last mission had stung her more than it probably should, even though her teammates constantly assured her it wasn't her fault, she would never let herself lose again.

Cassie dodged the laser blast from the repurposed Amazo robot, which was now being used for team training; it began to access Flash's powers when she flew into it slamming it at full force knocking the bot back. She was the newest recruit to the team, and split her time between socializing with them, studying the current rogue gallery, and practicing her combat skills. She was trying to find away to prove her value to the team, but with no missions she made sure she would be in perfect shape to prove her worth when the opportunity arises.

No one was in the Mission Room when a Zeta Tube was activated, and an unknown unknown enemy walked through their home as if he was an invited guest. His mission was simple, he laughed at the lack of security the cave had. None of them could have dreamt that a bomb had been placed in the centre of their home. Before anyone noticed, the bomb was in place. A small duffel bag left directly in the centre of the mountain. The enemy was gone in seconds leaving no trace he had ever been there, while their routine remained completely unchanged.

After almost an hour Connor had given up on giving wolf a bath and instead decided to see how Meghan was doing with the cooking. He entered the portal room on his way to the kitchen seconds before the bomb went off.

Batman had taken Robin on a training session around Gotham for the weekend, they had just arrived back at the mansion from another patrol around the city, Robin quickly ran up stairs to pack his things hoping he wouldn't be late for the anniversary party Meghan had planned, she would never forgive him if he was, he thought smiling as he thought how much effort she had put into this party. Below him underground, in the secret batcave, Batman found an urgent alert on the cave computer; it read 'A massive explosion has occurred in the vicinity of Mount Justice.'

Kaldur was driving along the highway on his new bike, a gift from his mentor Aquaman. He was heading home from a trip he had taken to Atlantis over the last few days. It felt strange how he now thought of the mountain as his home. When he first joined the team, he had suffered home sickness every day he was in the mountain, and now, just a few days in Atlantis he was already missing them, his 'family'. His reverie was ended as the ground shock and he heard a loud blast, looking up he saw a giant cloud of dust in the distance.

'No.' He whispered, suddenly speeding down the road. To his home.

The smell of burning pervaded the air. It was almost impossible to see more than a foot ahead as dust clouded all vision. Meghan choked as she tried to take in air and rather got a mouthful of dirt. She tried to stand up but fell; looking behind her she saw her leg was trapped under a pile of rubble. Her body was pumped full of adrenalin that masked the pain, while her mind reeled trying to figure out what had happened. She started crying, her tears mixing with the dirt that covered her face, she was afraid, afraid and confused, the survival instincts in the back of her mind was the only thing that stopped her from being crushed by the ground shattering reality of what has just happened.

Connor couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't see. He looked around but everything was black, he felt an overwhelming pressure and tried to push up, but even with his strength he couldn't lift the tonnes of rubble that crushed down on him. His brain tried frantically to understand what had happened but for every neuron fired his head pulsed with pain, so great he almost passed out.

Zatanna lay on the ground, unmoving her eyes were open but she did not blink or try to move. Her chest did not rise and fall with the drawing of breathe and her heart did not pump blood. Her head was turned to the side slightly staring at the book that had collapsed to the ground, a single tear trapped on her cheek. And a large wooden stake that was pierced through her lifeless body.

Flash to did not move his body sprawled across the ground, a pool blood leaking from his head coating the floor. He appeared all but dead, if not for the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Artemis sat up slowly, dazed, everything seemed to move slowly so slowly and sounds came out a blur. She examined her surroundings as she slowly remembered where she was, she stood up mostly unscathed aside from small cuts and bruises, but almost collapsed her feet felt unsteady underneath her, but she quickly adjusted and tried to stand straight again this time with more success. Her mind instantly knew what she had to do, find her friends.

Cassie tried to scream but her mouth was to dry. She felt a pressing weight on top of her and realized she could only see faint slivers of light, she was buried under rubble. Pushing up, the wreckage that covered her fell aside, she stood she legs felt like jelly but they managed to hold her, looking up she saw that most of the roof had collapsed. The head of the Amazo droid stared up at her from the ground its body missing, looking like a severed head.

Robin did not believe the news when Batman told him, the gruff warrior tried to comfort the boy but even he knew his people skill were lacking. Robin was in denial as if, if he didn't believe it, it wouldn't be true. He sat in the Batplane staring out at the sky, as the plane flew to the proof of that which he wanted to deny.

Kaldur arrived at the destroyed mountain skidding his bike to a halt near the destroyed heap, he starred in horror at the destruction in front of him, the one side of the mountain had collapsed sliding down and smoke rose out. He tried to believe someone could have survived the destruction, but couldn't believe that it was possible.

Meghan had come to her senses at last and used her telekinetic powers to remove the wall that had crushed her leg. She stood up on her one foot and leaned against some fallen rubble to steady herself, rubbing away the dirt and tears on her face she saw a wooden stick which she pulled towards herself and used to help her walk. The kitchen was completely destroyed; most of the roof had collapsed except over the area she had been standing. She tried to form a mind link with any survivors but couldn't, she wasn't sure if it was because she was exhausted or if there was no one alive to hear.

Artemis moved towards the sparring room, she remembered that Cassie had been training there. The halls were filled with dust and but remained somewhat intact as the training areas were the deepest parts of the mountain. As she approached the entrance to the sparring hall, the area that was directly below the mission area that was the centre of the mountain and possibly the blast, she saw the roof had collapsed. Artemis almost gasped as she saw Cassie wander out seemingly unscathed

.

Cassie had recovered from the shock but her ears still ringed from the explosion. She stumbled around until she regained her balance. She wasn't injured badly her strength protecting her from most of the injuries a normal person would have received. Walking out the room she almost screamed when she saw the ragged, scratched and dust covered figure of Artemis. Artemis ran towards Cassie and wrapped her arms around her crying. Cassie hugged back. When they let go they looked at each other up and down. They were barely recognizable covered in a layer of dust and with scratches all over. For a few seconds they just stood not talking, Cassie was the first one to speak.

'Have you seen anyone else?' she asked.

From deep underground Conner awoke out of his stupor. He could hear a familiar voice calling out to him, waking him while he drifted in and out of consciousness. The voice was female, he couldn't quite remember who it was, he tried to speak but he couldn't form any words. He had been trapped for almost an hour. Barely any air got in under the wreckage and dust dried his throat. His mind snapped.

Meghan was slowly hobbling out of the now destroyed kitchen, when she grabbed her head and collapsed, she could hear screaming and anger emotions stronger than any she had ever dealt with, it was Conner. Her voice joined his as the pain caused her to scream unable to tune out the mental anguish he was sending out in waves, the mental signals manifested in physical pain. She writhed on the floor for almost five minutes before it died down to a point that she could block it out. She knew she had to find out what had happened and she hobbled to the source.

Conner was angry, he didn't know at what or why, he couldn't think of a reason for feeling as he did, he was just angry and had to let it out. He tried again to lift the rubble, his futile attempts fuelling his strength. He could feel something inside trying to get out, he focused on that using his rage to unbury it, suddenly his eyes burned and a blast of energy blew out, without stopping. It loosened the rubble and Conner pushed again, this time the wreckage moved, he pushed more and it fell aside and he blasted out of the debris and into the air.

Meghan heard a crashing sound and ran past a broken hallway ignoring the pain in her leg, the rubble was worse here and she could only assume she was nearing the centre of the explosion, she turned a corner and stared ahead, this part of the mountain was completely destroyed rubble and burnt debris lay everywhere, but what froze her in place was the Sight of Conner hovering above it in the air. She dropped her walking stick and flew into a surprised Conner's arms. Her arms wrapped around his chest.

"You're alive!" She sobbed holding him.

He cautiously wrapped his arms around her too. His next words shattering her short lived joy. "Who are you?"

Cassie and Artemis walked through the rubble carefully, just a few minutes before another part of the building had collapsed almost crushing them with it, now with knowledge that the tunnels were not stable they moved more cautiously. They kept their eyes open searching for any signs of life. They stopped at the entrance to the library.

"You wait here." Artemis commanded the room was unstable, and she thought it would be better if only one person went in. Carefully climbing through the collapsed entrance, Artemis turned towards what used to be the study area, and had to stifle herself from calling out. She rushed towards her impaled friend and felt her pulse hoping that she might be alive no matter what the chances were, but she was gone, her arm already felt the cold touch of death. Artemis almost burst into sobs when she realised Cassie was still waiting for her. Cassie called to see if Artemis was alright.

"I'm fine." Artemis responded her voice barely a whisper, when she was younger her father had shown her death, but she couldn't let Cassie see, she was still innocent she hadn't seen death like this. Out of decency Artemis pulled Zatanna off the stake, her hands trembled as she did, but she eventually she laid Zatanna on the ground arms crossed. Artemis than closed her eyes to show her old friend respect, she than kicked out a beam that cause a wall to fall and cover the body. Climbed back out she turned to Cassie.

"It was empty, just fallen books." She lied.

Kaldur was on his knees staring at the mountain; he didn't cry he had never really cried, living your life underwater made that almost impossible. He heard a jet engine and turned to see the Batplane touchdown; the walkway extended and out came Batman and Robin. Kaldur stared at the two, but Robin stared past him walking towards the mountain, he looked as if he was looking at something distant, not the mountain but something past it.

Robin walked towards it and then let out a shout like a primal scream he fell to the ground on his knees, attacking the dirt with his hands, Batman and Kaldur did not interfere letting him express his anger and sadness.

Meghan stared in horror at Conner, who just looked at her confused. They descended to the ground. Meghan didn't know what to say, her lips betraying her mind, she just stood dumbfounded. Conner felt impatient but he could see the girl was hurt and so he didn't rush her. While he waited he heard something faint, someone in the distance screaming. He grabbed the girl and flew at a wall. Her confusion was interrupted by the sudden movement, and she shouted as he was about to hit the wall. Suddenly he blasted it with his new found power. Carving a hole as he flew, eventually bursting out into the fresh air. Robin couldn't believe his eyes, at first he thought it must be Cassie until he recognized the form of Connor flying towards them carrying Meghan. He landed and looked at them; everyone looked stunned except for Batman who stood in the background calmly. Conner quickly broke the silence.

"She needs help." He laid her on the ground gently. "I'll look for more survivors."

Before any objection could be raised he took off into the air and flew towards the mountain. Robin and Kaldur ran to Meghan wrapping her in a group hug, the sound of sirens rang in the distance.

Cassie and Artemis had almost reached the main hall, the closer they got the worse the destruction was, they hadn't seen any sign of the team, aside from Artemis's secret discovery of Zatanna. They were passing the team bedrooms when Cassie saw the motionless body of Wally sprawled on the ground, Cassie reached out to grab Artemis, but she had already seen him and rushed towards him, she kneeled besides his body.

"No, not you too." She sobbed resting her head against his chest. She felt the movement of his chest rising and falling and sat up, she felt his pulse weak but alive. She almost laughed with joy before she felt the blood covering her hands. Cassie stood a few feet away waiting for Artemis to finish. Quickly Artemis commanded Cassie to give her some cloth, Cassie flew over to the bed ripped off some cloth and handed it to Artemis who quickly wrapped his head up to stop the flow of blood.

"Let me carry him?" Cassie asked, trying to get Artemis to let her carry Wally's unconscious body, Artemis was exhausted the Adrenalin had begun to wear off and she could barely stand. But Artemis refused to let go of him. As they walked the roof in front of them collapsed leaving a gaping hole above it, from which Conner dropped in. Artemis and Cassie were so surprised by his sudden appearance they momentarily forgot to wander about his ability to fly.

"Need help?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Worry about them." Cassie said. Conner turned to face Artemis and Wally; he picked them both up against Artemis's objections and flew through the hole he had created in the roof. Cassie followed close behind them.

Outside the mountain, emergency services had arrived. Meghan was already been taken to the nearby hospital. Robin and Kaldur waited with Batman not leaving until the entire team had been found, they saw the figure of Conner carrying something followed closely by Cassie. They both landed, and Connor slowly placed Artemis down, medical services rushed about to take everyone to the hospital.

Robin stepped towards Artemis, his mouth formed the words but his voice couldn't bring itself to vocalize. Artemis understood what he was asking, Zatanna. She shook her head and tears started to flow again.

The Next Day

"What is the news Doctor?" Kaldur asked as he and Dick stood outside of Wally's room.

"He has suffered extensive head injuries and lost massive amounts of blood, but his body had been healing his exterior injuries at an astounding rate. Unfortunately he had cranial swelling and we had to operate. He is in a comatose state and we don't know if it is permanent." The doctor replied. He had already told Wally's parents who were currently sitting with their son inside.

"You are free to see him." The doctor finished and then left to attend another patient. Robin and Kaldur stood at the door to the room and watched as Wally's father tried to comfort his wife who had broken down. They decided to leave and let them to have some time alone with Wally.

Batman examined the results of the CAT scan of Conner; the scan showed that there was nothing physically wrong with him. According to Black Canary he might have suffered an emotional break, which had resulted in his mind blocking out his memories to protect himself. She had insisted that they give him time to recover his memory naturally, and had volunteered herself to council the team. Batman had agreed. But something else was bothering him, according to his digital reconstruction of the explosion, the bomb had been brought into the base via the Zeta Tubes, but only a league member could use them, and he had spent countless millions making sure that the only way to reprogram them would have to be from the computer on the Watch Tower. He had been running scans of the system but who ever had infiltrated the base had also wiped his comings and goings from the system. Batman was running a new computer program WayneCorp had developed that could retrieve deleted information no matter how thorough a job was done removing it, but it would take a few days to complete. In the meantime he had decided to inform the team once they had calmed down from the ordeal.

Two days later.

"How are they?" Batman asked Black Canary.

"They are in shock locking themselves down, I was hoping this event would pull them closer but rather they are isolating themselves. Hopefully after the shock wears off they will come together as a team." Black Canary answered, she had spent an hour talking to each one but they were reserved. And she learnt more by studying them from a distance.

"I thought they would be stronger about this." Batman commented.

"Not everyone can deal with trauma like you Bruce. Some need time. They're just children." Black Canary defended the children.

"No they aren't children. Not anymore." Batman finished and left.

Robin looked around for a second, the entire Justice League were gathered around, as were the team with the exception of Connor and Wally, Connor had told Black Canary it would be wrong to attend the funeral of someone he could not even remember. Meghan was crying, while Artemis looked sickly pale, Cassie hid her emotions well but Robin had heard her her screaming into her pillow the night before. Kaldur stood solemnly to the side he was upset at not being with the team, questioning his leadership abilities. Nabu had agreed to release Zatarra for the mourning period on the condition that he retakes the helmet again afterwards, Zatarra was busy reading an extract from Zatanna's diary.

"…I don't think I would have been able to cope with my father being gone if it wasn't for the team, we are a family and I am so glad I am able to be a part of it." Zatarra read. It took every ounce of Robin's training not to break down in the middle of the proceedings. At least Batman had been a good role model for hiding emotions.

After the service a line was formed and each member of the team went forward to give one gift, when it came to Robin's turn he took out an envelope containing a letter he had written almost a year ago. He had never given it to her, and now he wouldn't have another chance, he placed it on the casket and walked away.

A small distance from the service Batman was talking privately to Kaldur.

"Now is not the best time, but there is something you and your team need to know." Batman spoke. "I believe that there might be a traitor in the League, someone used the League transporter to plant the explosive, whether it was a league member or not, only someone with access to the Watchtower would be able to reprogram the transporter and delete the travel logs."

"Are you certain of this?" Kaldur asked, astonished that Batman would actually believe that a league member could be an enemy.

"Yes I am." Batman replied firmly. "Someone in the league is a traitor."


End file.
